


Sing the Song of Sorrow, but Let the Good Prevail

by junailens



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Retrospective, Self-Discovery, bandorisecretsanta2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/pseuds/junailens
Summary: Saaya loves her friends and family. They create her; give her the means to patch all the cracks in her skin, and fill in the holes where she thinks her soul has leaked out.





	Sing the Song of Sorrow, but Let the Good Prevail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethkr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/gifts).



> MERIKURI KAI!! I had so much fun planning this out and kind of getting out of my comfort zone a little bit with the more angsty, introspective themes. I hope u like it <3 !!!

"Thanks for waiting, what can I get for you?”

“Oh, sorry! We just ran out of those for the day!”

“Your total comes to…”

Saaya and her parents rushed around the little bakery like a well-oiled machine. Saaya turned and brushed past her mother as they ran in opposite directions to carry out their orders. Sure, she was exhausted after working nonstop since they opened in the morning, but the rush of coordinating so perfectly to get orders filled and send people on their way gave her energy. Besides, it had been busy all day, so there was no chance for her to take a break. Even Jun and Sana had been involved in the ways that they could; taking the trash out, wiping the windows and glass clean, warming Saaya’s heart with their eagerness to help out. Even if she was exhausted physically and mentally, there was no where she would rather be than here, supporting the people she loved.

“Thank you very much, ma’am, take care!” Her dad said, and Jun and Sana yelled goodbyes too as the last customer headed out.

“Yay! We’re closed! Man, I’m so happy the work is done, it was so busy today!” Jun pumped his fist.

“Hey, the work isn’t done. We still have to clean, Jun,” Saaya’s mom winked, and he pouted.

“Yeah, and you’ve only been helping since 3, if anyone should be tired, it’s your sister! She’s been working since before you woke up,” her dad added, ruffling his hair as he walked past to turn the outside lights off.

“Oh, I’m not tired! But you guys should go get something to eat! Jun, Sana, help me start cleaning the tables,” Saaya easily fell into the delegating role as she started to clean.

“No way, Saaya,” her mom said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re done for the night.”

“Come on, mom, I can’t just not help clean,” she leaned into the little side hug her mom gave. Her mom kissed her forehead, and Saaya smiled. Then she gave her a stern look, and Saaya’s smile faltered.

“Saaya. We’ve got this. Don’t make me ground you,” her mom said, putting her hands on her hips. Saaya tilted her head defiantly, and they stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into giggles.

“Fine! But I think I feel like going to the store and getting a drink, so if I happened to pick up some more, what would you all want?”

Despite her mom’s best protests, Saaya couldn’t be dissuaded from going to get her family some treats. Jun tagged along. Saaya bid her parents and Sana “see ya in a minute!” and they took off.

Jun ran around, jumping and occasionally picking up sticks, waving them around, nearly missing Saaya more than once. Even so, Saaya couldn’t be mad. She laughed, and the next time Jun swung by her, she grabbed the end. Jun pulled back ferociously, and after a minute of playing, Saaya let him have it.

“You’re so mean!”

“I love you too,” Saaya laughed. Jun stuck out his tongue. Saaya stuck out hers. Jun huffed and kept walking, and Saaya strolled along behind him. It was warm for a Christmas Eve, but Saaya’s heart was warmer as she watched her little brother play. She loved him so much. She would do anything for him, or the rest of her family. Even though they could be a pain sometimes, she was glad to be there for them. Others might forget her, or take her for granted, but her family was different. It was the place she knew she belonged.

That’s what she firmly believed. That although she worked herself to exhaustion, it didn’t matter. She could give up her hobbies and forsake her own interests; being there for her family  _ was  _ her identity. So she never complained about the work they asked of her, or let it bother her that her surplus efforts often went thankless. She was used to it. That’s the way she had always been, her whole life. She did it because she loved them. And she was scared of what would be left of her if that were taken away.

She supervised Jun as they picked out drinks for everyone, and she let him convince her to get some candy, too, promising to keep it a secret. As Saaya was taking her receipt and thanking the cashier, the door opened, letting in a blast of cool night air. She turned to look at the movement, and before she could say anything, she was wrapped in a mama bear hug.

"Saaya!"

"Lisa!" She cried, grinning at her as she pulled away. "You're back from uni? Oh my gosh, I've missed talking to you so much!"

"Same, girl! You need to text more," she laughed, not able to resist giving her another quick hug. "And Jun! My, you've grown so tall since I last saw you!" She laughed, pinching his cheeks and laughing when he quickly squirmed away, yelling about cooties.

"Oh, by the way, you're sleeping over tonight," Lisa said, grabbing some snack food from the shelves by the register. "I just came from your house, and your mom told me you've been working all day today without a break. I thought you promised no more of that."

Saaya laughed sheepishly. "It can't be helped, you know?"

"Oh, I'm helping it." Lisa turned to her, deadpan. Saaya giggled at her serious face, and a smile spread to Lisa's face too.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Sleepover!" Saaya cheered as Lisa quickly paid for her snacks. "Just let me take these drinks home and finish cleaning up, it should only take like ten minutes, tops."

"No way honey. Jun can take the drinks home, I'm officially kidnapping you. I have a car. I can take you in my trunk if that's how it has to be," Lisa put her hand on her hip.  Saaya chuckled. God, she didn't realize how much she had missed Lisa. 

Jun was clearly trying not to act excited at the prospect of taking the drinks home by himself, and it only took a second of Saaya watching him fidget for her big sister anxieties to kick in. "It won't take that long, I really should go with him-"

"I can do it! I don't need your help!" Jun protested.

I don't need your help.

Saaya drew in a sharp breath. Maybe it was because she was so tired, maybe it was from the emotional shake of seeing Lisa again, maybe it was just that time of year when the days were too short and people were too cranky from the stress of holiday preparations, but her head spun at those words.

She didn't even realize she had started to fall until Lisa grabbed her. "Jun..." She muttered.

"Saaya!"

"Onee-chan!"

Her vision went fuzzy, but she couldn't help but be proud of herself for letting the overworked exhaustion get to her. Now she was just like her mom...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an angst person at all but I tried my best!! Merry christmas kai, i hope u like this and i'm so sorry i couldn't quite finish in time to post it all today OTL I'll definitely have the rest up tomorrow or the day after at the latest!! don't worry, there will be a happy ending! and to everyone else merry christmas and happy new year!! thanks for reading~


End file.
